User blog:Yoshifan 34567/Yoshifan 34567 Rap Battles - Ryu VS Scorpion (Season 1, Episode 1)/Rap Meanings
'Scorpion' Scorpion is here arriving just in time (Scorpion claims that he as arrived just in time for the battle) And after I beat this motherfucker, Vengeance will be mine (Scorpion claims that he will easily beat Ryu and also says his famous line from Mortal Kombat (2011) Battle Cry) I'm a true fighting warrior, I got a whole lot of weapons (Scorpion claims that he has a whole lot of weapons that makes him a true fighting warrior compared to Ryu who mostly uses his fists and feet for attacks.) You've got a blue Mario fireball. Now that's just depressing (Scorpion compares Ryu's Hadoken to Mario's Fireball which he uses once he gets the Fire Flower. He says that his Hadoken is just a blue worse version of Mario's Fireball which he says is depressing and laughable.) I'm a better fighter than you, I don't need Smash Brothers (Ryu as of June 14, 2015 is a character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U who can be purchased as Downloadable Content through the Nintendo éShop. Scorpion claims that he is so good of a fighter that he doesn't need to be in Super Smash Bros. to prove that he is a better fighter than Ryu.) You think that's all the lines I got? Well I got a whole lot of others (Scorpion is wondering if Ryu thinks that he is done with his lines but he tells him that he has a whole lot more) You got a Knock Out? I got a Fatality (In Street Fighter, the message you get whenever you win a set the first time is KO! which stands for Knock Out but in Mortal Kombat, it's a Fatality which unlike the Knock-Out message which only has the opponent knocked out, the opponent is murdured instead which Scorpion claims is much better than Knock-Outs.) Time to hear your shit verse and I don't wanna face the agony (Scorpion realises that his verse is about to end and has to hear Ryu's verse which he claims is going to be extremely painful) 'Ryu' Well listen Scorpion, I'm hitting combos on the microphone (Ryu tells Scorpion that while he's hitting combos in Street Fighter, he's also hitting combos on the microphone while rapping against him.) I'm gonna Knock Out your ass and send it back to Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero is a recurring character from Mortal Kombat who has appeared in every main Mortal Kombat game. Ryu says that he's going to hurt Scorpion so badly that he'll be sending him back to Sub-Zero.) I would pass the mic to Ken but I got a whole lot of verses (Ryu claims that he would allow Ken to rap against Scorpion too but he has too many verses to say that will diss Scorpion to do so.) Your rhymes are some of the worst I've heard in the entire universe (Ryu claims that Scorpion's rhymes are some of the worst that he has heard in his entire life and would not bear to hear any more of them.) I'm destroying your ass with the raps that I have (Ryu says that his raps are so good that he's destroying Scorpion with them.) You should die Scorpion, I suggest that you take an Acid Bath (Ryu says that Scorpion should commit suicide and also suggests that he takes an Acid Bath to do so. Acid Bath is a stage in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.) 'Scorpion' Alright Ryu, I've had enough of your hassle (Scorpions tells Ryu that he's had enough of his raps and is ready to put an end to them.) You say one more thing about me and I'll destroy your Suzaku Castle (Scorpion threatens Ryu telling him that if he says anything more about him in his raps then he will destroy Suzaku Castle which is a stage in the Street Fighter games. '''I'm a fighting MC and I'm destroying this bitch(Scorpion says that throwing Ryu into a ditch killing him would be a pointless idea whenever he could make him die in Pit Bottom which is a Deathtrap and is a stage that debuted in Mortal Kombat Trilogy.)'' '''So tell me now, who's the better MC? (Scorpion tells Ryu to admit that he is a better rapper than he is.) And last night, I used my Fire Balls on your girl Chun-Li (The Fire Balls are a move that Scorpion has in Mortal Kombat X and Scorpion says that he had sex with Chun-Li, a female character from Street Fighter.) I think it's safe to say that I've destroyed this queer (Scorpions claims that he thinks it's safe to say that Ryu has been destroyed in the battle while also calling him a queer.) But I got another surprise for this bitch, so GET OVER HERE! ("GET OVER HERE" is a phrase said by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat X whenever he attacks with his spear. The phrase is also an Internet meme.) 'Ryu' I don't need a Hadoken when I've got a Focus Attack (A Hadoken is Ryu's Signature Move in Street Fighter which is a blue fireball that he launches from his hands for a short duration. A Focus Attack is a move that Ryu uses that has him use black aura while charging up a punch and he stuns the opponent when he hits them. He claims that he doesn't need his Hadoken whenever he has a Focus Attack against Scorpion which he claims that will help him focus hard enough to beat him.) I'll SHORYUKEN your ass back to that Refugee Kamp (Shoryuken is a move Ryu does in Street Fighter where he does an upward punch into the air. Refugee Kamp is a stage in Mortal Kombat X.) And I've got a whole lot of rhymes that'll be destroying your stupid Mortal ass in Hell (Ryu says that he has a lot of rhymes that will be beating Scorpion in the battle and even pokes fun at the name of the series he comes from by saying "Mortal". Hell is also a stage in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.) Everything that you've said just proves how much lies you can tell (Ryu says that everything that Scorpion has said about him in his raps are lies and untrue.) If you hate me so much, tell me man (Ryu is explaining something to Scorpion which he will say in his next line.) Why are you in a group that's named after me then? (Scorpion is in a group called the Shirai-Ryu which Ryu says that it is named after him.) So I'm about to end this battle with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a move Ryu does in Street Fighter where Ryu spins in circles while travelling forwards.) Right at your face which I can't see because of the lack of self-confidence of you (Ryu says that he would use the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku at Scorpion's face but he can't as he cant even see his face as Scorpion has a mask over it which leads to Ryu saying he lacks self-confidence.) Category:Blog posts